Demons
Originating from the warm regions of Fahrum is the race known as Demons, a rather diverse and fascinating people now somewhat spread across Thelania though they number fewer than humans. Demons alongside humans are among one of the more varied of the Races of Man having several differing sub species which often bear different physical traits and even abilities. Appearance Though all kinds of demons are indeed of the same ilk they are a more magically influenced race and thus have over time developed into several distinct and unique varieties, some of whom even have differing abilities to one another. All demons are humanoid in shape and bear horns of some variety with long pointed ears, typically a tail is also present and some types of demon also possess wings and other such traits. Those demons who do have wings always have ones of more bat or draconic appearance with flesh rather than feathers. Alona Alona demons are some of the most vibrantly colored of their kin with bright hues of hair and eyes and typically pale skin. These demons are usually known to have thick deep ridged horns that sweep or spiral, long tails and sometimes bear wings. The hair and eyes of Alona demons come in many bright and unusual colors such as blue, green, purple and other vivid shades. Their skin tones range through from unnaturally pale white to fawn or pastel colors like light blue or lavender. In height these demons like Nadan demons are of similar build to most humans being anywhere from five to six feet. Horns, tails and wings are all often as colorful as the rest of Alona demons, though typically of darker cast than hair or eyes. Likely the second most common variety of demon, Alona are known to mingle with other races and other demons just like the Nadan, being the second highest source of half demon children. Impus Impus demons, more commonly known as Imps are a small framed sub species of demon. Imps commonly have grey tinged skin of blue or purple complexions, dark hair and medium shade eyes of varied hue. Standing at an average of four to four and a half feet in height imps are small by most standards and typically have rather slight or lean builds. Possessing wings, thin flexible tails with spade tips and small horns they are one of the most visually recognizable types of demon. Particularly common to such regions as Agamora, Imps are often likened to halflings for their similar statures and common love for pranks and jokes. The horns of Impus demons are usually dark in color, even blending into their hair in their small size while their wings and tail are often close to the color of their skin. Oniya More commonly called Oni, these demons are mostly found on the far northern coast of Fahrum or in southern Ethlithan. With rather small horns, no wings or tails and rather human complexions some hardly even consider this variety anything more than the over breeding of demon kind and other Races of Man such as the humans of Ethlithan. Oniya demons are however recognized as a unique sub species of demon and do share similar traits with one another. Like Imps the Oni have delicate colorful horns that range from a few inch nubs to gracefully curved and slender lengths, along with the pointed ears common to other demons. Oni are tall, standing at the greater heights of their Elder demon predecessors at near six feet on average with females typically larger than males. Their skin is often from a porcelain pale shade to the terra-cotta or ochre shades seen in Tethen humans with dark hair and eyes of more varied hue. Oni are not an entirely plentiful kind of demon and when having a child with another species all demonic traits seem to be lost or hardly notable. Elder Elder Demons, also known as Aethyr demons are a rare kind of demon that are cited as the origin of all demonkind. Elder Demons are as all other demons humanoid in general appearance, their skin ranging from pale greys or blues to somewhat darker shades. These demons are set distinctly apart from other variety of demons by their unique markings and their innate use of a small selection of Aethyr Spells. The faces and bodies of Elder demons are marked with cyan-blue streaks and lines much like tattoos in appearance that glow, and their eyes are of similar luminous blue. Like other types of demons Elder Demons have horns, sometimes multiple pairs, which are typically sturdy, smooth and deep blue hued and powerful tails of similar appearance. Strong wings grace their backs and they possess pointed ears like those of elves with dark shades of hair such as deep blue or black and sharper teeth than many races. Elder demons typically stand close in height to most elves, being on the upper end of five feet or well within the six foot range on average and come in all manner of builds. Nadan Nadan demons are often considered the final though most common offshoot from the Elder Demon stock, hailing from Fahrum. These demons are dark skinned, dark haired and red eyed folk with horns and tails. Most Nadan complexions range from russet to deep umber with hair of dark brown or black. Nadan demons eyes are almost invariably some shade of red and smooth and often delicate looking white horns grace their heads while their tails are typically very dark taupe or black. Having no wings and no discernible powers beyond the capabilities of humans the Nadan demons are a common variety and quite frequently mingle with other kinds of demons and other races alike. Much like the Nadaren humans whom they share the savannas, jungles and deserts of Fahrum with Nadan demons have a higher propensity than some other varieties of demons to become overweight. In height they are usually between five and a half to just over six feet on average though some few, particularly females are somewhat shorter being on the lower end of five feet sometimes. Traits & Abilities Most variety of demons do not possess much in the way of powers beyond flight among those with wings, though the Elder demons are gifted with the natural ability to utilize some few Aethyr spells without learning them as most would. Among these spells are Imbue and Bolster which allow them to enchant a weapon with Aethyr thus empowering it temporarily and to heighten their own speed and strength for a time respectively. Alongside this talent Elder demons in particular are often known to be stronger and faster than they appear at first glance though still well within the range of normal capability, similar to the increased abilities of Vampires or Dhampirs. As a general rule of thumb all demons are usually well suited to pursuing magic if they choose though their spells are not usually any more powerful or impressive than any other race. Most demons are fairly long lived, reaching adulthood at around the same age as humans as they finish physically maturing at around twenty years old but maintaining the stage of young adult and adult for much longer than humans. On average most demons live for hundreds of years, the shortest lived being the Nadan and the Impus who live for roughly two hundred years or so while others like the Alona can live to five hundred and Elder demons have been known to live for almost a thousand years in the past. History Through the course of recorded history demons have dwelt in first in Fahrum, which they originally called Nadar, at such time the term Nadan was used to refer to the Elder demons who were the source of all other demonkind. Over the course of time demons adapted, expanded and crossed with other races and began to form the other varieties known today. The exact origins of each subrace is not entirely clear but as they developed it became necessary to differentiate between them and the term Nadan was dropped in favor of new names. The Elder demons being the oldest kind took on a befitting descriptor and eventually their numbers dwindled, taking a particularly heavy blow when the land of Elethar was destroy by the Beast, its demon population having contained a large number of Aethyr demons. Those demons that remained in the sweltering lands of Fahrum adapted well to the heat and climate and once more the name Nadan was taken up for their kind though the continent had long since been renamed. Beyond these origins the histories of demons are as varied by region as those of humans or other races who inhabit many parts of the world and cannot be easily defined as a whole. Culture & Lore Demons are on the whole a fairly varied people in terms of culture, much like the different kinds of humans whose societies vary from land to land. Typically the dwellings of demons are solid structures as they are usually a stationary people in way of life though the buildings of those kinds who have wings are noted as being more spacious and open to accommodate them more comfortably. Though certainly some may find their appearances strange or even unnerving few in Thelania attempt to make any correlation between demons and any manner of evil or dark doings as there is none to be made. The demons of Fahrum have been known to be rather accepting of the necromancy used by their neighbors in Zotora, but it is not a common or widespread practice among their own folk any more than it is for another race. Imps perhaps have the least favored reputation as many look upon them as thieves and tricksters for their often mischievous though overall harmless behavior. Trivia * Notable demons from the Thelania stories include: Divona (Nadan). Category:Setting Category:Fauna Category:Races Category:Races of Man